


A Sleep Deprived Person Guide to Surviving Hogwarts

by XxXStraightapobiaXxX



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bellatrix is only mentioned, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sirius Black, F/F, F/M, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Gryffindors Being Gryffindors, James Potter is a Good Sibling, James and Sirius were kind of dicks, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marlene and Dorcas dated at one point, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Metamorphmagus, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Pandora is the only one who can understand Xenophilius, Remus just stays in the library at this point, Xenophilius is smart.....just in a different way, Young Alice Longbottom, Young Dorcas Meadows, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Lucius Malfoy, Young Marlene McKinnon, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, energetic hufflepuffs, sleep deprived Ravenclaws, slytherins are just themselves, tagging is hard, young frank longbottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXStraightapobiaXxX/pseuds/XxXStraightapobiaXxX
Summary: The Potters knew different, they have always stood out from everyone else. Maybe it was how they raised their kids (loud and happily) or maybe that mop of hair on their head that they called hair. But one Potter that stood out the most was the one who hated attention the most. Her ocean-blue hair and hazel eyes didn't help her either. Or maybe it was her ability to change her hair at will. Delila Shaye Potter only daughter of Dorea and Charlus Potter, twin sister to James Potter. Was not normal, and that is okay cause she found friends who don't need her to be normal.Follow Delila (Jay) Potter in life at Hogwarts escaping her brother and friends and just trying to survive till 7th year. But with a secret lurking in the woods or that obnoxious Sirius Black can she survive?
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Edgar Bones/Marlene McKinnon, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Pandora Lovegood/Xenophilius Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. A Night into Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own twist on the marauders' life at Hogwarts. Only it's more centered on the leader's only sister and twin. Because we really don't know much about their younger life this is purely what I think was like. With that being said enjoy and do be nice when commenting I'm new to the whole idea of writing.

Each of the little stars that danced across the ceiling glittered in the darkness of night. Every one of them is dancing to their song. It was nights like this that caused one to want to curl up next to a nice little fire and read. However on this night, one could find an eager child running back and forth trying to stuff their trunk with everything they would need.  
“James,” started a young woman, “I thought I told you not to wait till the very last minute.” However, her smile never faded as she watched her youngest continue to try and pack everything he owned. Her blonde hair had been put into a messy bun allowing a few pieces of hair to frame her heart-shaped face. Amber eyes glowed with warmth as she looked at her two only children. The youngest trying to close his trunk with his entire body, and the oldest sitting on hers ignoring her brother's antics in favor of her book. 

“I suppose you have already packed them?” came a deep voice that sounded like the rumble of thunder in the quiet room. 

“Yes, papa” came with two replies from both the children. Causing the young women to smile, of course, she had known that both of them had indeed waited the last second to finish packing. Neither had been good with time management, to be fair no Potter has ever had good time management. James would get sucked up into playing with his quidditch action figures while Jay would sometimes forget to eat because she had gotten into her book and had forgotten that time still existed. 

“You made sure you have everything?” came the young woman's husband as he sat next to her. Giving her hand a slight squeeze. His hazel eyes falling over both of their kids with a mixture of both pride and joy. The boy looked almost exactly like his father with untidy hair sitting on top of his head sticking out at the back. While the girl took on more of her mother's look. Her oxford blue hair was up into a ponytail that reached her collar bone. However, both had a combination her their parent's eyes making a hazel-like color. 

“Of course papa” came once again in sync. While it didn't confuse them as it used to when they first started synchronizing their replies it still made them shake their heads and smile.

“Then I believe it is time to head to bed. That is if you want to get there on time.”.This caused both of the kids to scramble to their respective rooms. The young woman slowly got up fixing her dress as she walked to her daughter's rooms. While her husband followed their son to his room. Despite having seen this room more times than she can count it still amazed her. The walls were a beautiful shade of midnight blue with gold trimming. Lining her walls were different constellations such as Draco, Lupus, Monoceros, Pavo, and Phoenix. But it was the celling that always caught her breath no matter how many times she has seen it. It was enchanted to look like a stary night. While no constellations were present it did not matter it was just beautiful.

“Mum?” came the small reply of her daughter. Who sat on her bed with a large book. A book that she had seen time and time again even before the twin’s birth. It was a book about a witch who fell in love with a muggle. James had never truly paid much attention to it, but Jay had always listened to it, and when she had learned how to read it was the first book she went to. The woman gave her daughter a small smile before walking over and sitting down next to her. A soft maple headboard framed the bed. A large and puffy quilt covered white silk sheets  
“You have been very quiet today, is something wrong?” the voice was soft yet still held worry for her only daughter. The bluenette only gave a small nod averting her eyes to anywhere but her mother. While this behavior was not uncommon for the girl it still worried her. Perhaps it is a mother's instance to worry about their child, maybe it was the Potter curse that allowed her to feel her daughter and son's emotions. Whatever it was it allowed her to feel her daughter's discomfort. 

“What if I’m not in Gryffindor?” came her daughter's soft whisper of a question.

“Oh honey,” exclaimed the older women, “It doesn’t matter to us!”. So this had been what has been making her quiet today. Her hazel eyes finally looked and even in the dim light of a candle, she could see the glimmer of unshed tears. Her oxford blue hair slowly lengthened and turned into the same black of her brother and father's hair. It was the same mop of a mess as her brother's hair, unlike her father's normally well-kept hair. 

“You already know that no matter what house you end in we will still love you,” she stated softly.

“Even Hufflepuff?”

“Even Hufflepuff.”

As if this was confirmation Jay quickly hugged her mother. She hugged her daughter back before finally settling her down and tucking her into bed. Giving the girl a quick kiss on her forehead she blew out the candle and whispered a soft goodnight to her only daughter,and walked out of the door. Running straight into her husband’s chest. Staring down at her he gave her an award-winning smile. Causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

“ My dear Dorea,” he started, “ I believe it is time to retire our rooms. Merlin knows that they will be up at 4 tomorrow morning.”

“I do believe that is the best idea you ever had my lovely Charlus”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Hey!”


	2. Chapter 2 - The scarlet train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as amazing than seeing that scarlet red train for the first time.

If there is one thing you must learn it is that all Potters have poor time management. Even in the eagerness of the young kids they still managed to be late. This where you could find them running around getting ready and eating food at the same time. 

“Honestly!” cried Dorea Potter at her youngest child James. Despite having been woken up twice was asleep as it looked like he had gone back to bed mid putting on socks. Causing him to jerk awake. Taking a minute to get his surroundings only to jump back into putting on his sock and shoes. Shaking her head at the boy’s antics she turned back to double checking everything in her daughter’s trunk.

“Give the boy a break honey.” came Charlus’s cheeky reply. Giving him one of her famous ‘I-will-hit-you’ glares, she quickly walked out of the room to try and find her other child. After a few minutes of looking she was able to catch the blue hair that kept catching every breeze.While walking down the winding road filled with exotic plants. She was able to see the small little lights zooming around the bluenette. Tropical fairies. Their colors were said to be more colorful than the ordinary English fairies you could find at Hogwarts.

“They say fairies love being around kids.” breathed out Dorea. This caused Jay to jerk around to look at her mother. The fairies that had been eating the honey from Jay’s hand gave an annoyed huff, which sounded more like a little chime to the humans.

“They also like being around crystals, mum” whispers the bluenette. Kicking her dangling legs shaking of the fairy dust as the fairies zoomed away from the adult. Dorea looked amused at the girl. She quickly helped Jay up from her perch.

“ So I’ve heard,” started Dorea, “We should get back to the house.” Jay nodded and followed her mother up the winding garden road. Multiple birds and butterflies fluttered around the walk. As different trees shaded then from the sun. It was home to birds such as the Blue-and-yellow Macaw, Hyacinth Macaw, and Scarlet Macaw all flew around the sanctuary of a garden. Despite the near winter weather the garden was at a temperature of almost 82°F (27.78°C). 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mum! Tell papa that I don’t need to take my bear!” Shrieked James. Causing a thundering laugh to carry down the stairs where Charlus had been teasing James. 

“Charlus leave my Jamie alone!” scolded Dora. Although the happiness in her voice was overpowered by the annoyed look on her freckled covered face. Charlus came down baring two Hogwarts trunks. A red-faced James Potter followed behind him grumbling about something. Dorea kissed her son on his head before allowing him, Charlus, and Jay into the floo fireplace. She also ran straight into both James and Jay as they started at the scarlet red train.

“It’s prettier in person isn’t it?” questioned Charlus. Both of the Potter kids nodded eagerly. Dorea smiled at her husband, it seemed almost like yesterday both of them were 11 years old. Getting on to the train for their first time. Dorea was pulled out of her thought as she noticed the family next to them.

“Bubba, remember to listen very carefully to your teachers, alright?”

“Yes, father” replied a small boy. Dorea was able to notice that the boy had scars littering his pale face. Light brown hair framed his face, and the boy was skittish around everyone. His mother seemed to be whispering something to him when Dorea turned back to her kids. Who was still looking around like it was the first time they had been taken to Hogsmeade Village during the wintertime.

“Now remember you two, try to not get into much trouble,” replied Dorea. However, her eyes lingered on James more than her daughter. James just gave her an unrealistic innocent smile that she did not believe at all. Jay rolled her eyes at her brother, she gave her father a quick hug and let her mother kiss her cheek before getting onto the train. Her brother followed in her footstep before also boarding the train and finding a compartment. 

“They will be fine honey bee,” stated Charlus to his wife. The latter glaring at her cheekily smiling husband. 

“I thought I told you never to call me that?”Growled the female Potter, causing the other Potter to laugh before replying, 

“You also said I could never get children from you,” teased Charlus. Even in the crowd of the station, one could still hear the bone crack in his arm from his wife’s spell on it. His face scrunched up his face in pain.

“Want to repeat that?” jeered the blond. Charlus quickly shook his head at his wife, A relief washed over him as she wordlessly and wandlessly healed his arm. Her glare only leaves when the train lets out a loud whistle signaling its departure. Both the potters caught sight of their kids. Mostly because Jay’s hair was now a bright pink shade of color. Both parents along with everyone else waved as they watched their kids leave King Cross station.


End file.
